


When the Sylph Met the Blacksmith

by FullmetalLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Foreplay, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullmetalLemons
Summary: Anon prompt request- "Lisbeth x Leafa SAO smut fic/lemon where Lisbeth keeps teasing Leafa's breasts"So, here you go :)It's short and to the point.





	

Lisbeth pressed herself against Leafa in the back room of her blacksmith shop. Their supple lips were connected, smoothly gliding over one another in a fit of lust. How had this happened so fast? Leafa had only come in for some new equipment…How did forging a new sword for Leafa turn into forging her a new carnal affair?  
The saccharine taste of Leafa’s lips was intoxicating- heady and exhilarating. The way that Leafa hungrily returned Lisbeth’s kiss was encouraging to her, and pushed her to slide her hands up Leafa’s torso, to her ample bosom. Goodness, her breasts were huge. Lisbeth clasped each one and gave them both a squeeze. Leafa’s lips left Lisbeth for a moment, long enough to expel a soft sign, a half-moan- music to Lisbeth’s ears.  
Lisbeth squeezed a bit harder, feeling Leafa’s nipples grow erect, pushing through the delicate fabric of her dress. Lisbeth thumbed each one softly, pressing her lips back to Leafa’s and opening her mouth with her own. She felt her tongue gliding along Leafa’s, an unfamiliar sensation. She could feel Leafa’s moan reverberating between their mouths as she played with her breasts, and the feeling made her wet between the legs.   
Lisbeth moved from Leafa’s lips and purred, “Your breasts are so sensitive, so…responsive…” Lisbeth gently pinched Leafa’s right nipple, watching as her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly, casting out a light moan. “Does that feel good?”  
Leafa nodded, bringing their lips together briefly. “So good.” She whispered, before their lips connected once more.   
Lisbeth pulled the shoulders of Leafa’s dress down, exposing her chest completely. Her hands finally touched Leafa’s velveteen skin, grasping onto the pillowy warmth with fervor. Leafa gasped into her mouth, pressing her bosom into Lisbeth’s touch. Lisbeth moved her lips from Leafa’s lips, down to her neck. She pressed soft kisses against the supple skin, every inch of Leafa’s skin as delicious as her lips. She peppered a trail of kisses from the skin just below her chin, all the way down to her collarbone.   
Her mouth finally reached Leafa’s breasts, and Leafa threw her head back, eyes closed, as Lisbeth’s mouth enveloped one of her soft nipples. She sucked tenderly, swirling her tongue around the erect nub. Leafa exhaled heavily, her hand reaching for Lisbeth’s shoulders to steady herself. “Does it feel good?” Lisbeth murmured, before enveloping the other nipple in the same fashion.  
“Ah- yes, it feels…so good…”  
Lisbeth smiled to herself, enjoying the pleasure she could give Leafa simply by touching her breasts…Now, she could only imagine the pleasure she could show her if her touch moved down to her most sensitive regions…Lisbeth, keeping her mouth pertinently on Leafa’s nipple, moved her right hand down to Leafa’s thigh. Slowly her hand inched up, softly grazing the fabric between Leafa’s legs. Tenderly, Lisbeth tugged down the fabric of Leafa’s bodice, fully exposing her center.  
Her lips pressed against the smooth skin above her folds, peppering down to her sensitive button. She gave a quick lick, making Leafa gasp at the short tease. Lisbeth ran her tongue along the short length of the nub, finally pressing down to make full contact as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive piece. Leafa moaned quietly, arching her body into Lisbeth’ touch.  
Lisbeth stood back up, keeping one hand teasing Leafa’s breast, and the other gently rubbing her button. She gasped as Leafa’s hand found its way to her own bodice, tugging it down as she had done Leafa’s. Leafa’s fingers found her own button, and Lisbeth felt weak to her touch as her fingers began to move to same rhythm that Lisbeth was moving hers.  
Lisbeth leaned in for a kiss, her tongue easily slipping into Leafa’s mouth. Leafa moaned in sensory overload- feelings of pleasure in her mouth, on her breast, and on her button. Lisbeth began to rub the other girl faster, determined to make her orgasm. Her right hand gently prodded at Leafa’s nipples as her left rubbed the nub of her center. She noticed Leafa’s kisses getting more disheveled, and Lisbeth felt her own orgasm building quickly in her belly.  
Leafa began to moan into Lisbeth’s mouth, her body contracting against her touch. Lisbeth felt her own orgasm release at the sheer sound of Leafa coming. She pulled from Leafa’s mouth, both of them breathing heavily. The tension in her stomach released in waves of pleasure, and she gripped Leafa’s supple breast as they both rode out their highs. When they came down, they held onto each other tightly, trying to stabilize each other, as they both panted.  
Finally, the reality of the situation seemed to sink in for the both of them. In the heat of the moment, neither girl had felt award or embarrassed about their actions. But, now that the passion and fervor had left their bodies, they both felt rather vulnerable and exposed. Lisbeth gently pulled Leafa’s bodice back into place, and then her own, whilst Leafa attended to fixing the upper half of her dress. When they were both fully dressed, they stared at each other for a moment, the silence hanging between them.  
“So,” Lisbeth broke the silence, her voice cracking slightly. “Should we, uh…Go see about getting you that sword?”


End file.
